Notre lien est d'argent
by Kino-Yaoiste
Summary: UA. Vanitas était occupé et avait trop de choses à gérer. Ventus voulait juste qu'il lui accorde plus d'importance, de considération. Ils n'avaient pas prévu que ça aille aussi loin. C'était pas dans le plan. Ils devaient le faire, mais pas comme ça. Ou peut-être que c'est cette façon qui leur va le mieux.


Salut, voici mon tout premier VanVen ! :)

Je l'ai écrit y a un moment déjà, mais voilà omg ils sont tellement OOC mais c'est la faute de Vanitas là ! Quand il perd contre Ven, il était tellement désespéré et affolé de perdre... donc voilà, ça fait un déclic morbide dans ma tête, ne m'en voulez pas.

Tout est à Nomura, comme d'hab. C'est UA, j'ai regardé l'intégrale de ShadowHunter hier sur Netflix donc le discours de fin vient du sermon du Parabatai. Vanitas n'est pas un Shadow Hunter, mais un créature de l'Ombre made in my brain, qui peut se lier dans certaines circonstances... (fallait que ça tienne la route, t'as vu)

Sur, bonne lecture. J'étais été un peu cru dans mes mots, mais tout va bien :D

* * *

Quand l'on sonna à la porte de son appartement, Vanitas fut paniqué. Il n'avait rien de prévu pour ce soir, qui pouvait bien débarquer à cette heure-là ? Pas question qu'on vienne le chercher pour une quelconque mission après une journée comme la sienne.

En premier lieu il voulut faire semblant de ne pas être chez lui, avant de finalement se décider à ouvrir. Ça pouvait être intéressant, sait-on jamais. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant Ventus appuyé contre la chambranle de sa porte.

L'adolescent semblait très en colère et se retenait de le frapper. Bien qu'il soit sans gêne habituellement, jamais il ne se permettrait d'entrer chez les gens sans demander. Son irritation enlevait toutes ses bonnes manières puisqu'il entra et mit un violent coup d'épaule dans celle de Vanitas. Il ne s'excusa pas.

Vanitas soupira, il n'avait aucune envie de gérer la crise de nerfs d'un gosse de dix-sept ans franchement. Il avait mieux à faire. Comme préparer l'opération du lendemain avec Sora, bordel. Ce con avait intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour venir le déranger.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent face à face, Ventus sourit d'un air désabusé. Il était clair que la colère pulsait toujours dans ses veines. Vanitas croisa les bras, ennuyé.

-Qu'est-ce tu viens foutre ici ?

-Ravi de constater que t'as pas ni les bras ou les jambes cassés. Je t'ai attendu toute l'après-midi dans la salle d'étude, sale con ! Pourquoi t'es pas venu ?!

Ah oui, maintenant qu'il en parlait, Vanitas se rappela qu'ils devaient se voir pour faire ce fichu devoir en histoire. Il avait complètement zappé ce détail et n'avait pas pensé une seconde à prévenir le brun. Ce n'était pas sa faute, il avait été occupé toute la journée. Le mercredi n'était pas le bon jour pour ce genre de conneries. Pourquoi avait-il dit ce jour, bon sang ?

Il se sentit bousculé par les épaules et recula de quelques pas. Vanitas fronça les sourcils, n'osant croire que ce con venait de le toucher de la sorte. S'ils ne se connaissaient pas et ne s'entendraient pas si bien, il aurait enfoncé sa tête contre le plancher. Personne ne se permettait d'être aussi tactile avec lui, bordel. D'autant plus qu'il avait encore mal.

-Vanitas, tu sais que j'ai besoin de ces bourses de merde ! Pourquoi t'es pas venu ?! Tu fais quoi pour toujours foutre des plans comme ça ? Pour les soirées, rendez-vous ou autre conneries, t'es pas fichu de venir ! Peut-être bien que tu t'en fous des cours, mais pas moi ! J'ai besoin de bonnes notes dans toutes les matières pour aller quelque part !

Le visage de Ventus était cramoisi. Pas avec ce si joli rouge qui colorait ses joues parce qu'il parlait trop sans prendre la peine de respirer ou après un énorme fou rire. Non, cette fois c'était différent. La rage déformait et durcissait ses traits. Son air juvénile n'avait rien à voir avec le visage sous ses yeux. Sa mâchoire serrée lui donnait un aspect plus dangereux.

Vanitas n'aurait jamais cru que son absence pèserait autant. Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas se lier d'amitié avec les gens de sa classe. Si c'était pour finir par rendre des comptes à pleins de gens, ce n'était pas la peine. Il ne voulait pas qu'on s'inquiète pour lui ou qu'on le flique. C'était sa voie, sa merde, son problème. Il n'avait que faire de ce connard qui se permettait d'entrer dans sa vie sans crier gare. Qu'il aille se faire foutre.

-Je t'ai pas obligé à te mettre avec moi, sale con.

Voilà la technique qu'il utilisait pour tourner les choses dans son sens. Ventus avait vite cerné cette technique de merde, pour le plus grand malheur de Vanitas. Il savait quand le brun la lançait et comment la contrer. Ce qui l'ennuyait vraiment. Il se doutait que ça allait arriver. Par rapport aux cours, Vanitas n'était pas capable d'assumer ses torts. Il mettait toujours la faute sur quelqu'un.

Le blond se rapprocha, lui lançant des éclairs dans les yeux. Ses mains convulsaient toutes seules. Il avait envie de balancer son sac à la figure de cet enfoiré de première. Il profitait de ses quelques centimètres de plus pour avoir l'avantage. Il savait par observation que Vanitas n'était pas facilement intimidé, mais que la taille jouait dans son rapport avec ce qu'il jugeait de potentiellement dangereux.

-Non, tu m'auras pas. T'as dit que t'étais calé et que tu m'aiderais. Tu m'as pas obligé, mais t'as promis de m'aider. Tu penses qu'à ta gueule, on est deux pour ce devoir, tu sais que je galère, j'avais besoin de toi !

-Rien t'empêchait de faire ton devoir et de me laisser dans ma merde.

Cette réplique cassante arriva à la fin de sa patience. Vanitas le voyait bien dans ses yeux qu'il voulait lui ouvrir le ventre et le laisser se vider. Mais il avait envie de le pousser à bout. Il savait qu'il avait merdé sur ce coup-là, et tous ceux d'avant, était-ce vraiment une bonne raison pour s'en prendre à lui de la sorte ? Non, pas du tout.

À présent, Vanitas se sentait d'humeur à faire du mal, à humilier les autres. Un méchant sourire en coin apparut ses lèvres. Il n'avait qu'une chose en tête : faire morfler Ventus. Personne ne devait avoir besoin de lui. Encore moins pour les cours. Ce connard lui avait suffisamment répété pour qu'il intègre le fait qu'il n'ait aucune estime pour lui-même.

- _Tu_ es celui qui pense qu'à sa gueule. Ouais, t'es en galère parce que les bourses t'assurent de couvrir les dépenses de ta famille, mais on est tous en galère. Je vis seul Ventus, dans un taudis ! Tu crois pas que je veux sortir de ma merde, moi aussi ? Je fais ce que je peux, désolé de pas pouvoir me concentrer uniquement sur toi et tes problèmes d'enfants insignifiant !

Vanitas se sentit bousculé une seconde fois. Sa tête tapa contre le mur derrière lui et le sonna un peu. Il gémit, puis porta sa main à la source de son mal. Sauf qu'il ne put pas faire grand chose, car une main vint serrer le col de son t-shirt pour le plaquer avec force contre la paroi.

Il ne supportait pas cette prise. Vanitas leva la tête, les yeux noirs de colère. Ventus n'était pas en meilleur état. Son visage rougi par ses sentiments ne ressemblait plus à grand chose. C'était un fort concentré d'émotions négatives qui ne demandaient qu'à exploser à la gueule de ce prétentieux.

-C'est sûr que tu veux t'en sortir, ce serait plus convaincant si t'allais pas te défoncer la gueule avec les merdes que tu vends. T'es un petit dealer de merde, Vanitas, me fais pas croire que tu fais quelque chose pour sortir de cette situation. Tu l'as choisi, fais pas ta victime, sale drogué.

Alors c'était ainsi qu'il le voyait ? Comme un pauvre junkie qui fumait la came qu'il devait vendre ? De la part de n'importe qui, Vanitas aurait pu passer outre. Mais il ne supportait pas que Ventus puisse le voir de cette manière et qu'il lui crache au visage son mépris. De quel droit se permettait-il ne le juger de la sorte ? Ventus n'était pas meilleur que lui.

Il repoussa le garçon de toute ses forces. Personne n'avait le droit de penser ça de lui. Vanitas faisait de son mieux pour quitter le milieu. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il ne pouvait pas arrêter de côtoyer ces gens. Bien sûr qu'il aurait aimé avoir une situation aussi chiante que celle de Ventus, plutôt que la sienne. Mais non, il vivait sa propre merde. Il s'accrochait comme jamais depuis sa rencontre avec lui. Alors pourquoi ne le voyait que comme ce toxico ?

Vanitas se jeta sur lui, poing levé. Personne ne marchait sur sa fierté, qui que ce puisse être. À moins que ce soit le patron, bien entendu. Tous les autres pouvaient aller se faire mettre. Il n'avait néanmoins pas prévu de recevoir un sac à dos de plein fouet, qui cassa son élan.

Tant bien que mal, il le repoussa. Il ne put esquiver Ventus qui mit un violent coup d'épaule dans son ventre, tout en se jetant sur lui. Ils tombèrent tous deux dans le canapé totalement défoncé de Vanitas. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il sentit une violente douleur dans sa mâchoire. Elle résonna jusqu'à sa tête. Aussitôt, il leva son bras pour essayer de frapper ce connard.

Bordel, pourquoi l'avait-il raté ? Vanitas fut récompensé avec un coup dans le nez. Il réussit à jeter ce con par dessus le canapé. Ventus se réceptionna sur la table basse en bois. Il geint de douleur, mais roula sur le coté pour ne pas prendre un coup de pied dans le ventre. Il se réceptionna au sol, puis s'éloigna aussi vite que possible les fesses collées au sol.

Vanitas le chercha du regard, une main tenant l'arrête de son nez. Malgré la douleur, il voulait faire saigner ce con. Il méritait largement de se faire démembrer par ses soins. Il faisait confiance à ce petit enfoiré en lui montrant son appartement et il le remerciait en venant pour le frapper ? Il n'allait pas laisser ça impuni.

Ventus protégea son visage avec ses bras quand il vit Vanitas lui lancer un gobelet qui était sur la table. Il ne fut pas surpris qu'une déferlante de coups suivit. Il encaissa sans brancher. La douleur augmentait et le brun ne semblait pas fatigué de le frapper. Coups dans les jambes, le ventre, les côtes, tout passait. Tout ce que les poings et pieds de Vanitas pouvaient atteindre. Mais il ne frappa pas son visage.

Du moins, pas encore. Ventus supporta la montée de la douleur. Il ne se défendit pas en sentant les nombreux hématomes qu'il aurait le lendemain, s'il sortait de là vivant. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Se replier sur lui n'avait pas été un choix très judicieux, ni même le meilleur à continuer. Alors il décida de contre-attaquer. Il n'était pas une victime. Jamais il ne se laisserait faire.

D'un coup, il tenta de rejeter Vanitas. Ne sentant plus de coups, il dégagea sa tête pour savoir où était son bourreau. La seule chose qu'il vit fut des étoiles. Un violent choc à l'arcade l'envoya croupir sur le sol. Il ne savait plus où il se trouvait exactement, tout tournait autour de lui. Ce dont il fut certain, c'était que les coups avaient cessé.

Tant bien que mal, Ventus essaya de se redressa. Mais un poids se posa sur son ventre sans aucune délicatesse. Il ouvrit aussitôt les yeux en sentant son col être attrapé et relevé. _Vanitas_. Il était complètement à sa merci. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour se défendre. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il se sentit faible face à quelqu'un qu'il appréciait énormément. Et non, ce n'était tout bonnement pas acceptable.

Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de penser, sa vision s'obscurcit et son cœur accéléra. Il battit plus vite que n'importe quel moment dans sa vie. Aussi vite que lorsqu'il savait sa mère en danger. Une force nouvelle fit totalement vibrer chaque parcelle de son corps. Toutes ses cellules semblaient avoir enlevé les limites de sa tolérance physique.

 _Adrénaline_.

Quand il reçut un coup dans la mâchoire, il ne le sentit pas vraiment. Seul un rire méprisant s'échappa de ses lèvres, à la plus grande surprise de Vanitas. Il attrapa sa tête et lui mit un violent coup avec la sienne. Il repoussa ensuite le plus grand pour pouvoir s'éloigner. Vanitas prit également ses distances en sentant la douleur agresser son front.

À deux bons mètres de distance, ils se jaugèrent. Ventus cracha un filet de sang, tout en se massant doucement. Il se releva vite pour profiter de sa situation. Il traversa leur propre limite de sécurité sans réfléchir davantage. Il ignorait ce qu'il voulait, mais il allait le faire quand même.

Arrivé à la hauteur de Vanitas, il le redressa en le tenant par le cou. Le brun griffa sa main avec tous ses ongles, une grimace de douleur sur la figure. Il peinait à garder les yeux ouverts, mais pas à cause du manque d'air. Ventus n'appuyait pas sur sa trachée pour lui couper le souffle. Il se contentait d'exercer une forte pression, parce qu'il le pouvait. Il avait le contrôle total sur lui.

À nouveau, il cogna la tête de Vanitas contre le mur pour le calmer à sa manière. Elle fonctionna étrangement cette fois. Leur pupilles se rencontrèrent. Ventus l'observa un long moment, surpris par l'éclat noir qui avait remplacé ses pupilles dorées. Il pouvait se voir dedans. Malgré son attention particulière sur son propre reflet, il ne manqua pas les yeux de Vanitas fixer un point certain du visage de Ventus, avant de revenir à ses iris.

Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde.

Ventus déglutit. La seconde suivante il plaquait ses lèvres abîmées contre celles gercées de son aîné. À sa plus grande surprise, il répondit avec rage. Il n'y avait aucune tendresse entre eux. Hormis ce violent désir qui venait de surgir du plus profond d'eux, rien ne comptait.

Ventus lui mordit la lèvre, toujours en colère. Il n'oubliait pas les torts de ce fils de pute. Il ne pourrait pas. Il voulait lui faire mal, alors il passa sa main libre sous son débardeur et le griffa. Il avala avec délice le gémissement de douleur de Vanitas. Il le savoura, même.

Pour répondre, Vanitas agrippa ses mains à ses cheveux au-dessus de sa nuque et les tira durant tout le baiser. Et ceux suivants. Il pourrait presque les arracher. Sauf qu'il se calma bien vite en sentant une brûlure dans son cou. Il ne retint pas un cri de surprise, avant de grogner. Ventus le força à lever la tête vers le haut pour enfoncer plus facilement ses dents.

Ce n'était pas un suçon. Loin de là même. Ventus venait juste de le marquer. Pas pour revendiquer son territoire, juste pour montrer à Vanitas qu'il n'avait aucun pouvoir, qu'il n'avait aucune force entre ses mains, qu'il pouvait faire absolument tout ce qu'il voulait de lui. Que d'un simple geste, il pourrait le briser.

En réponse, Vanitas agrippa férocement ses doigts aux bras de l'adolescent et les serra. Il grinça des dents, mais n'essaya pas de se soustraire à la torture. Il aurait très bien pu le faire, mais pas question de montrer qu'il souffrait. Il sentait l'humiliation cuisante qu'allait laisser cette marque, il n'acceptait pas en prime d'afficher à quel point ça le touchait. Son souffle était erratique et coupé. Il ne parvenait pas à attraper l'air dans ses poumons. Ses muscles tendus et sa respiration trop courte jouaient beaucoup.

En dépit de tous ses efforts, Vanitas ne réussit pas à s'enfoncer dans le mur derrière lui. Son dos était douloureux et il sentait ses veines battre sous les canines de Ventus. Quand enfin ce dernier le relâcha, il agrippa le bas de son visage avec une poigne ferme et l'inclina aussitôt. Vanitas ne savait pas s'il préférait quand ce connard lui arrachait la peau ou les piqûres que l'air provoquait.

Avant même de pouvoir aligner une phrase, des lèvres capturèrent à nouveau les siennes. Il gémit, en essayant de se défaire cette fois. Mais une main glissa rapidement dans son caleçon et compressa son pénis. Il jappa, avant de s'accrocher de toutes ses forces à Ventus. Il griffa son dos pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas ressentir ce putain de plaisir à la con.

Il couina quand il sentit des mains serrer le début de ses cuisses, juste sous ses fesses, avant qu'elles ne le forcent à serrer sa taille. Il s'exécuta, non sans comprendre pourquoi. Ses yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir, ne croyant pas que ce petit con de Ventus était celui qui lui faisait ça. Il ne voulait pas que ça se passe ainsi entre eux.

Un hurlement lui échappa à nouveau. Ce connard avait osé mordre dans l'entaille qu'il avait faite. Du sang devait certainement couler à présent. Mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi venait-il juste de lécher sa plaie ? Dégueulasse. Il rêvait, bordel. Pas possible que ça puisse être vrai. Jamais son ventre ne pourrait se tordre de plaisir en sentant tout ce que cet enfoiré lui faisait.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut parce qu'il se sentit lâché sur une surface molle. Il reconnut sans mal son lit totalement défait. Un coup d'œil à Ventus l'affola. Il ne le reconnaissait pas. Il semblait pris d'une transe étrange presque bestiale, peu lucide de ce qu'il faisait ou risquait de faire. Le brun recula contre la tête de son lit, essayant de mettre le plus de distance entre eux.

Une main attrapa sa cheville et le tira vers le bas. Il glapit, fermant les yeux. Il ne bougea pas, seule sa forte respiration montrait qu'il était toujours conscient. Des mains écartèrent et maintinrent ses cuisses ouvertes, avant qu'un bassin percute le sien. Il gémit de surprise, de douleur, mais aussi d'un plaisir coupable. Ventus jouait avec lui, sans aucune honte.

Les vas et viens ne cessèrent pas avant un bon moment. Ventus augmentait même parfois la cadence, ou la force. Vanitas avait beau se mordre la lèvre, il ne parvenait pas à retenir ses cris. Son ventre le brûlait. Cette lave l'épuisait et l'empêchait de repousser Ventus correctement. Il ne voulait rien de cela.

D'un seul coup, une langue s'engouffra dans sa bouche quand il voulut reprendre son souffle. Il s'étouffa presque à cause de son intrusion. Il se cambra pour essayer de la repousser. À sa plus grande surprise, Ventus se recula et se tint sur ses mains pour le regarder. Vanitas l'observa en retour. Cette fois, il perçut un éclat dans ses yeux qui lui assura qu'il était pleinement sûr de ses gestes. Il se calma.

Quand Ventus l'embrassa cette fois, il y répondit sans hésiter. Leur baiser avait un goût de sang, de luttes, de colère, de rancœur. Un vilain goût d'amertume. Mais aussi de résiliation. Vanitas savait ce qui allait se passer. Il le voulait, bien sûr qu'il voulait coucher avec Ventus. Mais ce dernier ne réalisait pas ce que ça impliquait. Ce n'était qu'une pulsion pour ce con.

Après cet échange, Ventus le retourna de force pour le mettre à quatre pattes. Sauf que Vanitas se débattit avec force. Ça devait se passer autrement pour leur première fois à supposer qu'il y avait un jour pensé. Il n'avait pas envie que Ventus le fuit comme la peste dès le lendemain.

-Ventus... Ventus, attends. Attends, attends, arrête. Non, attends, pas comme ça... Ventus, arrête...

-La ferme, grogna le plus jeune en baissant son short.

-Non, fais pas ça putain ! Si t'entre... si t'entre en moi...

-Ta gueule, j'ai dit.

Ventus enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller et la maintint. Il défit son propre pantalon avec son boxer, cracha dans son autre main et se branla. Il fit ce geste encore une minute, avant d'humidifier deux doigts et de les enfoncer entre les parois de Vanitas. Un cri déchirant retentit jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il fronça les sourcils, mécontent. Ce fils de pute méritait ce qui arrivait, il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre.

-Ta gueule ! Hurla-t-il.

Ventus allait faire les choses bien. Pas juste le prendre pour le prendre, non il voulait lui montrer qu'il lui appartenait. Qu'il pouvait penser ou faire ce qu'il voulait, il était à lui. Personne ne toucherait ce corps se débattant entre ses doigts. Il lui graverait ça de force s'il le fallait, mais il comprendrait.

- _Ventus_ ! Tu peux pas faire ça..., grinça-t-il malgré la douleur. Si t'entre en moi...

Il se mordit la lèvre et serra durement les draps entre ses doigts. Il ne fit rien quand il sentit son bassin être relevé. Il arqua seulement son dos, peu détendu à l'idée de recevoir Ventus en lui. Peut-être bien qu'il s'était déjà doigté et avait déjà testé avec un plug, mais ce n'était pas comparable. N'est-ce pas ?

Une seconde. Pendant une seule fichue seconde... Sa respiration se coupa. Son sang s'arrêta de tourner. Ses parois se déchirèrent. Ventus venait de le pénétrer d'un seul coup. Et malgré sa lenteur, il n'était pas prêt à recevoir ça. Alors il se débattit avec force cette fois. Il tira sur les draps, en criant.

Le sexe de Ventus le brûlait de l'intérieur. Le détruisait un peu plus à chaque contact. Apposait sa marque sur son passage. Rien ne résistait. Plus il serrait les fesses, plus il le sentait palpiter en lui. Il n'avait pas la force de le repousser, mais pas par manque de motivation. Loin de là.

 _Vanitas venait de jouir._

Il avait joui sans le prévoir ou le vouloir. À partir du moment où on acceptait qu'il avait joui sur son caleçon parce que la douleur était trop bonne, cela faisait-il de lui un malade masochiste ? Il y avait de fortes chances. Néanmoins, ça l'aida à se détendre autour de la bite de Ventus. Il lâcha un couinement en le sentant bouger en lui sans prendre plus de gants.

Vanitas se laissa faire sans rien tenter. Il gémissait à chaque coup complètement fou de son amant. Il bougeait sans rythme, accélérait, prenait son temps, tapait dans sa prostate, n'entrait que le gland. Ventus faisait ce qu'il voulait de ce corps gémissant. Parce que ouais, il avait réussi à transformer ce garçon imposant et rebelle en une masse de gémissements offerte à lui.

Alors il le salissait et le remplissait comme il pouvait. Ils se moquaient bien qu'ils ne fassent pas les choses de manières acceptable. Peut-être bien qu'ils étaient encore totalement habillés, que Ventus l'avait pris sans demander son avis, que Vanitas ne considérait pas leur ébat comme un viol, qu'ils étaient sales, mais ils s'en foutaient. Ils étaient bien ainsi.

Ventus se retira et le retourna sur le dos. Il entra en lui une nouvelle fois. Vanitas chouinait en s'accrochant à lui. Il aimait la façon violente dont il le traitait. Ses doigts sans délicatesse qui le griffaient partout. Ses dents qui le croquaient sur le cou et sur chaque partie que son débardeur ne cachait pas. Ses coups de reins qui le détruisaient de l'intérieur.

Il aimait anormalement ça. Il comprenait pourquoi Ventus lui en voulait et lui aussi s'en voulait. C'était justifié qu'il lui fasse subir ça. Il l'approuvait même. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Son ventre se tordait encore. Tout son corps quémandait plus de pressions. De douleur. De mal. Il ne souhaitait pas que ça s'arrêta.

Quand il jouit pour la deuxième fois, après que Ventus l'eût souillé pour de bon, il lâcha une longue plainte rauque. Il se cambra vers lui. Il sentait une brûlure au niveau de son poignet, car Ventus le serrait de toutes ses forces pour faire le moins de bruit possible.

Il était encore sur son nuage lorsque le blond vint chuchoter à son oreille :

-Si j'entre en toi, jamais je te laisserai fuir ou partirai loin de toi. Ne me presse pas de te laisser, de retourner loin de toi. Où tu iras j'irai, où tu demeureras je demeurerai, ton peuple sera mon peuple, et ton Dieu sera mon Dieu. Où tu mourras je mourrai, et j'y serai enterré. Que l'Ange me traite dans toute sa rigueur, si autre chose que la mort vient à me séparer de toi.

Puis Ventus s'évanouit, alors que Vanitas écarquillait les yeux. _Oh non_. Un coup d'œil à leur poigne commune lui confirma ce qu'il craignait : une traînée argentée était présente et scellait leur lien. Il était fichu.

Il était lié à un humain. Humain qui n'avait même pas conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire avec ses paroles et qui ignorait tout du monde de Vanitas.

Bordel.

.

.

.

.

Voila voila le Malec c'est le bien :) je kiffe cet OS !


End file.
